Chad's Inlove
by zanessahearts
Summary: Its Valentines day at East High and Chad finally gets the courage to ask out Taylor with all the love floating around, will he get his girl? maybe with the help of Troy, Gabriella and Sharpay. Chaylor, Troyella, and Zekepay. M for language


**heeeyya, i'm back! **

**yes i no another valentines day based story, but i just think its so cute! **

**hope you like it anyways, xx lisa (L)**

* * *

Chad's inlove

Starring…

Zac Efron as Troy Bolton

Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez

Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth

Monique Coleman as Taylor Mckessie

Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans

Chris Warren Junior as Zeke Baylor

"Todays the day" Chad nodded trying to convince himself as well as his best friend Troy, who was standing beside him, with a not so convinced look on his face.

"You said that yesterday" Troy bluntly pointed out, looking anxiously at the big glass doors that lead into East High

"Yeah well this time I mean it... I need something" Chad began to think of something he could use to woo the girl of his dreams with when his eyes caught the red rose in Troy's hand "Dude, gimme the rose"

This caught Troy's attention "Get your own damn rose" he shot a glare at Chad.

"It's not like your using it!" Chad whined running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah cause I just carrying a single rose around on Valentines Day cause I'm not going to give it to anyone"

"Who are you giving it to?" Chad asked confused

"Gabriella, my girlfriend. Have you not been paying attention the last 6 months we've been going out for?" He wondered feeling the sudden urge to reach up and slap his best friend over the head

Chad chuckled rubbing the back of his neck "oh yeah Ella. So I'm guessing you wanna go in there and give her that then?" He asked nodding towards the red rose and watched as Troy nodded in a obvious way "Just a red rose? You didn't get her anything else?" Chad wondered knowing Troy was usually the romantic, shower Gabriella in gifts, type of guy.

Troy shrugged "I got a date planned tonight, don't worry about me, I'll be fine. But what about you, a year of liking a girl and not doing anything about it is pretty lame" He pushed Chad forward through the doors not wanting the bell to ring before he got a chance to see his girlfriend

"Shut up man, I don't know if you haven't realized, but today is Valentines day" He looked around the hall ways, there were heart shaped decorations, kids receiving cards, flowers, small teddy bears, even one girl with a really REALLY big teddy bear. hmm why didn't he get Taylor a bear? "Valentines day is one of the most romantic days of them all, and girls love it, when I ask out Taylor she's going to think it was so cute that I asked her out on Valentines day"

"You figured out you liked her on Valentines day last year, you could have asked her out then" Troy pointed out turning a corner towards Gabriella's locker

"Well. We'll just keep that between me and you then" he looked over at his friend with a grin

Troy stood still as his eyes fell upon his girlfriend, she was a few lockers ahead, her hair falling perfectly around her face as she looked through her locker, he smiled to himself before hearing gag like sounds coming from beside him, Troy turned to glare at Chad "You mind fucking off for a bit while I do this?"

"No, but I'm not gonna" Chad said with a smirk "Plus once you do your boyfriend girlfriend, Valentines Day thing, I wanna talk to Ella, I could use some girl advice"

Troy rolled his eyes before taking in a breath and walking over towards his girlfriend, he ducked a little making sure Chad hadn't blown his cover and crept up around her back and placed both hands on her waist quickly "Hey you" He said in her ear all at once making her jump in panic. He chuckling softly in her ear once he felt her settle, he wrapped one arm around her waist and she leaned back into him, his other hand hiding the rose behind his back.

"Hi Baby" she greeted him smiling back up at him "Happy Valentines day"

Troy grinned down at her "Happy Valentines day boo" He whispered in her ear before moving his arm around so he was dangling the rose in her face

Gabriella gasped grabbing onto the rose loving the smooth chuckle she heard in her ear "A single rose, you are so cheesy Bolton" She turned around in his arms that didn't leave her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck, rose still in her hand "But I love that" She smiled leaning up until her lips were touching his in a slow kiss before Troy pulled away

"So what did you get me?" Troy joked with a smile making Gabriella laugh

"Wait until tonight" she smacked him lightly across the chest with the hand that wasn't holding her rose

"Fineeeee" He whined like a little boy before resting his forehead on hers forgetting about his inpatient best friend behind them "You look so beautiful today" He told her like everyday looking down over her red flowy summer dress. The one that she had told him the night before over the phone had 'the feel of valentines day built into it', he had laughed at her for a good 5 minutes, but he had to admit now, it was pretty damn 'valentines day-ey'

Gabriella smiled looking up into his blue eyes before reaching up and kissing him again, she loved this side of him, he was so sweet, and unbelievably cute "I love you" She told him as she pulled away not caring that the bell had just rung

Troy grinned "I love you to Baby" he told her rubbing his hands up and down her sides and leant down to kiss her again but was cut off by the annoying sound coming from behind him, he turned his head slightly not letting go of Gabriella noticing it was Chad clearing his throat

Gabriella noticing it too pulled away from Troy holding her rose up to her nose taking in its scent as she step to the side to see Chad "Hiya Chad" She smiled at him retracting the rose

Chad smiled at her "Hey Gabriella, not like I've been here the whole time looking like a loner or anything" He said in a fake happy tone making Gabriella laugh

"Well if you had other friends" troy muttered earning a smack from his girlfriend "oww baby-" He was cut off by another smack to his head, this time a lot harder, Troy looked over at Chad to find him laughing "Do it again" Troy threatened and Chad looked amused over at him reaching up his hand "Do it one more time and I wont help you with Taylor"

Chad gasped and Troy nodded his head to show he wasn't lying, Chad chuckled nervously bringing his hand up to pat his best friends hair "Come on buddy, old pal, you know I love you, hug it out?" He opened his arms and went to hug Troy

"Alright, I forgive you" Troy chuckled taking a step back

"Whats this with Taylor?" Gabriella asked curiously

Troy groaned as he watched Chad turn to Gabriella with a smile "Sweet Gabriella" Chad dramatically said making Gabriella laugh and roll her eyes "I mean Ella Baby, you're friends with Taylor right?"

Gabriella shrugged "I mean everytime she's around you hog her so I haven't exactly gotten a chance to talk to her, but Sharpay says she's nice" She said the last part with a smile, hopefully showing she approved of her

"Oh yeah that's right your best friends with Sharpay Evans" He had almost forgotten which is hard to believe since their almost always together, first he forgot that Troy had a girlfriend now he forgot that Gabriella was best friends with Sharpay, man he better ask out Taylor soon or he'll be forgetting everyones names. "Well I'm planning on asking her out today"

"Troy told me" Gabriella nodded

"What?" Chad asked looking over at his best friend

Troy looked over at his girlfriend "briieee" he whined and Gabriella looked back from Chad to Troy

"Oh sorry, I mean ah, he didn't tell me.." She tried to retrieve her self but failed miserably "Ah whatever"

"You tell your girlfriend everything I tell you?" Chad asked not exactly mad, but still wanting to know

Troy smirked "Not everything.. I mean sometimes you say some stupid things" He smiled over at Gabriella who had found that funny and was now giggling

Chad rolled his eyes "alright well yes, I am planning on asking her out, but I may need some help, you see I don't really know if she likes me, sometimes we may flirt but then the other times she's yelling at me or scolding me for nothing"

"I wouldn't say for nothing" Troy mumbled wrapping his arms around Gabriella from behind like before and resting his chin on her shoulder so he could see Chad visibly in front of him

"So you want me to talk to her and find out whether she likes you?" Gabriella asked leaning into Troy and a shiver went down her back as he held onto her tighter.

Chad nodded "Yeah, can you talk to her at lunch and you can bring Evans if you want" he added thinking maybe the extra girl might make it easier.

Gabriella nodded "Alright I'll keep you posted" She said with a laugh before looking around the corridor finding it oddly empty "Shit we're late, come on!" She grabbed onto both boys arms leading them quickly away

"there she is" Chad said under his breath as him, Gabriella and Troy sat on one of the cafeteria tables alone, hiding behind an empty lunch tray that Gabriella in the middle of both boys was holding up.

"Where? I can't see her?" Gabriella asked trying to peer over her tray

Troy chuckled "Maybe we should take this down, we might draw more attention to ourselves with it up" He placed a hand over Gabriella's that was holding up the trey and guiding it down to the table in front of them.

"Over there with her friend Kelsie and Evan's' brother" Chad tried to point but didn't want to make it to obvious

Gabriella looked around for a bit until her eyes fell upon the table her friend was talking about "Check"

"You know what you're doing?" Chad asked her watching Taylor with his eyes

Gabriella nodded "Yup"

"Where's Evans?" He asked her

"Right over there actually I'll go get her, we'll go over to Taylor, get her alone then I'll come back here to you and tell you how it went" She laid out the plan and went to get up

Chad stopped her "Actually will probably follow you"

"We will?" Troy asked

"We will" Chad nodded "So ring us and then we'll tell you where you can met us"

"Alright" Gabriella nodded and got up quickly walking over to Sharpay who was with Zeke "S!" She hissed under her breath getting the blondes intention

Sharpay turned around and looked down confused at her bestfriend "G why are you crouching like that?"

Gabriella straightened up with a blush realizing she didn't need to be doing that "Sorry got sort of into it there" She mumbled

"Into what?" Sharpay asked still confused

"Hey Zeke" Gabriella waved to her best friends boyfriend who smiled back politely taking a sip of his coke "You remember I told you early about what me and you might have to be doing today?" She asked not letting out to many hints and giving Sharpay the 'eye', she wasn't sure if Chad wanted Zeke to know

"Hunny, I really don't know what your talking about. Are you sick?" She asked raising her hand to feel her best friends forehead worriedly

Gabriella shook her head annoyed "No, you remember what we were talking about after you told me that Zeke made you a muffin that said 'my forever' in frosting on it"

Zeke chocked on his coke hearing this and looked back and forth from the girls "You told her about that? babe I told you not to tell anyone" Everyone knew he was a cook, they were fine with it, but what he had just done was just to pansy and cheesy of a thing for the guys to know

"Don't worry Zeke I'm not going to tell anyone" She reassured him and he gave her a thankyou smile "Shar?" She looked back towards her best friend

Sharpay nodded taking a bit from her apple "Yeah I knew what you were talking about just thought it would be funnier this way" She laughed "and it was, looking at Chads face over there all restless and inpatient is hilarious" She nodded over a few tables to Chad who was sitting with Troy, he looked exactly how Sharpay had described him making her laugh

Gabriella rolled her eyes "Now Zeke if you don't mind me and Shar have somethings to do" She grabbed onto Sharpay's arm and lead her towards the table Taylor was sitting at "You gotta say hi first cause I've never really talked to this girl before"

Sharpay nodded with a smile "Sure thing babes… Taylor!" She greeted as they reached the table they were heading towards "Kelsie! Ryan!" she took a quick seat next to Taylor bringing Gabriella down with her

Taylor looked over at the two girls with a smile "Hey guys"

Ryan and Kelsie smiled at them

"What's up?" Taylor asked and Sharpay and Gabriella looked over at eachother

"We uh.. needed you" Gabriella started racking her brains for something they would need Taylor for

"For what?" Taylor asked curious

Gabriella looked to Shar for help "Uh for… erm, because there is an emergency in the science labs that Mrs. Downheard needed you for and she sent me and Gabriella to get you"

"Oh well why didn't you say so!" Taylor stood up immediately "let's go" She said to Gabriella and Sharpay who both stood up and followed her as she began walking towards the exit of the cafeteria. Gabriella glanced back at Troy and Chad seeing they were both now getting up to follow them, she smiled to herself before turning back around and linking arms with Sharpay "Well that's funny, everything in here looks normal" Taylor mumbled as she walked into the science labs

"Hmm I guess she must have gotten someone else to fix it, we did take awhile, we couldn't find you!" Sharpay thought fast

"You really should have seen this place, it was a mess"

"Yeah?" Taylor looked over at Gabriella

"Yeah sure… bubbles, everywhere" She scrunched up her face and looked over at Sharpay who was looking at her confused, bubbles? Really that was the best she could come up with?

Taylor nodded "Aw well it was good they cleaned it up" she went to leave but was stopped by Sharpay

"Wait!"

"What?" Taylor asked looking back at her

"I need to talk with you girls" Sharpay acted quick, lucky she had been in every play the school had produced since freshman year "It's about Zeke" She sighed

"Oh sure hunny, we'll talk, but wouldn't it be better to do it somewhere else" Taylor questioned looking back at the door that exited into the hall ways

"Oh NOOO!" Sharpay whined turning and lightly throwing her head onto the counter

"I think she thinks it would be better if we talked in here.. more private" Gabriella added and Taylor nodded walking back over to the two girls "what's wrong Shar?" Gabriella played along

"it's Zeke!" Sharpay kept her head down on the counter and let out a fake sob "he.. he uh he didn't get me anything for Valentines day!" She put on a hurt voice and let out another fake sob

"Oh hunny that's terrible, are you sure he's not just saving it for later on though?" Taylor asked running a hand through Sharpays hair soothingly

"Nooo! We didn't have a date planed for tonight!" Sharpay over did it a bit, but this is how she would be like if her story was true

Gabriella frowned, who's going to believe that two people who have been together for over a year don't have a date on Valentines day?

"Aw well then maybe you should talk about it, maybe he's short on money?" Taylor wondered

Sharpay sighed lifting her head and turning around to the two girls "Or maybe he forgot, boys" She scoffed "Did you're boy forget G?" She looked over at Gabriella

Gabriella didn't think Sharpay wanted her to lie as well, it wouldn't make much difference in the way things would go "No.. Troy gave me a rose and he's taking me out tonight" Gabriella murmured

Sharpay faked another sob "Troy's so good to you!" She threw her hands in the air before looking over to taylor "What about you Tay, did you're boy forget?"

"What boy?" Taylor questioned looking over at Sharpay confused

"Chad.. aren't you two-"

"Oh No, we aren't together!" Taylor exclaimed with a laugh

Gabriella put on a confused face "Oh Really? I thought you were too, I mean I always see you two together" Taylor just shrugged

Sharpay frowned wanting more out of her "What's up with you two then?"

"I don't know.. he hasn't even talked to me all day, but well I guess we have something going on. But we shouldn't be talking about this while you're having boy troubles it's ok"

Sharpay shook her head "No that's ok, me and Zeke fight all the time, tell me about you and Chad Its more interesting"

"Yeah" Gabriella agreed before getting nudge in the gut by Sharpay's elbow, she held in a groan

"Well uh, he's sweet and we have been hanging out, most of the time we're down each others throats but then when were not we flirt and he has this cute serious side that well I'm guessing this but I don't think many people see it, and he's just a really great guy" She finished off with a smile looking back up and the girls who both had massive smiles plastered on their faces

"You like him?" Gabriella asked

"Yeah I guess I do"

"Oh yeah? You think if he asked you out you'd say yes?" Sharpay asked receiving a confused look from Taylor and a jab in the side from Gabriella

"Well I uh-"

"That doesn't matter, we should get out of here before the teachers come" Gabriella grabbed onto both girls hands leading them out of the room

"Oh shoot!" Sharpay exclaimed as the three girls got further down the corridor "I left my bag in the room"

"I didn't see a bag?" Taylor scrunched up her nose in confusion

"I had a bag" Sharpay said through gritted teeth causing Taylor to back off "Gabriella come help me find it, you know I don't like to be alone in the corridors" She grabbed onto Gabriella's arm

"Oh alright, I'll see you guys later then" Taylor smiled at them giving them both a hug before walking off and the girls turned in the opposite direction

"She was nice" Gabriella nodded before turning to Sharpay "Chad texted me, their just up ahead" She told her and they kept walking

"What happened, what did she say, does she like me?" Chad asked excitedly as the girls approached him and Troy

Gabriella laughed as Sharpay just rolled her eyes "I really don't now why you don't just ask her all these questions your self but" Sharpay mumbled but Chad ignored

"She likes you" Gabriella nodded and Chad pumped his fists in the air

"Alright, I'm going" Chad nodded his head after school as him and Troy hid behind Troy's Audi watching Taylor standing outside East High's doors waiting for Kelsie to show up and pick her up, but knowing she wouldn't come, they had high jacked her and told her what was going on, so she agreed to just go home, and that Chad would be taking her home if things worked out, if not Troy was still there, although he would have to wait for Gabriella to get out of track practice

"Dude would you just hurry up already before she starts walking home" Troy sighed pushing his best friend forward

Chad nodded "I'm going now" He walked out from behind his bestfriends car and over towards his future girlfriend (if everything did work out well). He lost nerve a few times and went to turn around only to see Troy's glare and go back to walking over to her, now that he was close and Taylor had saw him and smiled waving at him, he couldn't turn back now. This was it, the moment of truth, after one really long year, he was about to do it, he Chad Danforth would ask out Taylor Mckessie, in the matter of seconds.. well minutes, maybe longer, no not longer, minutes. Maybe he should just scream it out as soon as he got to her? Oh no wait to late he was already standing in front of her.. ok well say something!

"Rolyat Ih" He said without think and then smacked him self over the forehead "Taylor Hi" He corrected himself "Hi Taylor" He used proper grammar this time

Taylor laughed "Hi Chad, oh guess what happened today?" She asked happily

Chad cringed hoping to god she wouldn't start telling him about some guy who had asked her to be his valentine today, that was meant to be him now, I think he would have to kill someone if they did that

"Sharpay Evans and Gabriella Montez thought me and you were a couple" She smiled at him and Chad sighed in relief, of course it was just that, considering he was watching her all day and any guy who seemed to be walking over to her with any type of gift in his hand he would go after before they got to her.. ok so he would send Troy to do it but still..

That took a lot of courage since half the time it involved breaking up the make-out sessions he was having with Gabriella.

"Oh Yeah" Chad raised an eyebrow watching Taylor nod "Listen Taylor, theres something I need to say" He started feeling his hands start to sweat and his throught close up.

Taylor smiled laying a hand down on his "Anything" She encouraged him

This didn't go unnoticed by Chad and he smiled over at her, she had given him the courage he needed "Taylor, I don't have a single rose, or a cup cake that say's 'my forever', I don't have a bear, or any type of card cause I really do come that unprepared, but I don't think any of that really matters right now. I guess what I'm trying to say is uh… Taylor, would you ahh" It was happening again looking over at Taylor's blank face was making his nerves come floating back

"Yes?" Taylor asked expectantly

"Uh.. Would you- I erm, uh-"

"OH FOR FUCK SAKES JUST ASK HER ALREADY!" Chad and Taylor heard Troy's annoyed voice coming from behind them at his car

"Would you go out with me?" Chad said quickly after Troy's voice had interrupted him

Taylor smiled "finally" She laughed before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him on his lips

"THANK GOD!" Troy voice came into shot again and the two pulled away laughing with smiles plastered on their faces

Gabriella opened East High's doors with her training bag slung around her shoulders and her ipod plugged in, she froze when she saw the sight right infront of her, Chad and Taylor pulled away from the hug they were in to look over at Gabriella, she pulled out her earphones and sighed "Shit did I ruin the moment?" She asked and they both nodded "fuck" she spotted Troy leaning against his car at the top of the car park "BABY I RUINED THE MOMENT!" She yelled to him causing Chad to groan and Taylor to stifle a laugh

"Gabriella" Chad sighed

"Oh sorry" She quickly jogged down the stairs turning back to them "Pretend that didn't happen, I wasn't even here, go back to making out" She told them before turning back and jogging into her own boyfriends arms

"Well that was.." Taylor dragged off

"Completely hopeless?" Chad wondered wrapping his arms around his new girlfriends waist. He wasn't just talking about the interruptions from his friends

Taylor knowing so as well laughed "I wouldn't say that" She leant up and kissed him again, loving that feeling.

* * *

**soooo good? haha i thought so ;)  
**

**REVIEW and tell me what you think, seriously it brightens my day everytime i get a review, which isn't as much as i like butt :S still :) REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**p.s don't own anything in this story, really sad.. i no :(**


End file.
